The Glass Ballerina
| num_temp = 3 | ep_num = 02 | dias = 69 | emision = 11 de octubre de 2006 | duracion = 43:13 | españa = La bailarina de cristal | latinoamerica = La bailarina de cristal | flashback = Sun Jin | escritor = Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard | director = Paul Edwards | invitados = M.C. Gainey - Tom Tania Raymonde - Alex Michael Bowen - Pickett Tony Lee - Jae Lee Byron Chung - Sr. Paik Paula Malcolmson - Colleen | costars = Joah Buley - Luke Sophie Kim - Pequeña Sun Tomiko Okhee Lee - Sra. Lee Teddy Wells - Ivan }} es el episodio número dos de la tercera temporada de Lost y 51 de toda la serie. Jin, Sun y Sayid están preocupados porque Jack, Kate y Sawyer no pudieron contactarlos después de que dejaron la señal de fuego. Mientras tanto, Los Otros se enteran de que los Supervivientes tienen un barco Sinopsis Anteriormente en Lost * Sayid cree que Michael está comprometido con Los Otros. Irá en el velero de Desmond y emboscará a Los Otros. * Cuando Sayid llega al campamento de Los Otros, está completamente vacío. * Jack, Kate y Sawyer comienzan a ser prisioneros de Los Otros. * Juliet se presenta ante Jack, aunque él exige saber donde están sus amigos. Flashback Este episodio se abre con la imagen de una bailarina de cristal cayendo lentamente por los aires, hasta que finalmente se rompe al chocar contra el suelo. A continuación vemos a una joven Sun Kwon dando la vuelta y huyendo aterrorizada de la habitación donde la bailarina de cristal se rompió. Más tarde, el padre de Sun aparece en el lugar donde ella está tocando el piano, y le pregunta si fue ella quién rompió la bailarina de cristal. Sun miente y le dice al padre que fue la doncella la que rompió la bailarina, incluso después de la amenaza de despedir a la doncella si Sun mantiene la acusación. En otro flashback, Sun y Jae Lee están en la cama. Sun muestra su preocupación ya que ella tiene un marido, pero Jae Lee le hace olvidar sus intenciones con el ofrecimiento de un collar de perlas, y diciéndole que él ya no quiere compartirla más con otro hombre. Justo en ese momento , el padre de Sun irrumpe en la habitación, ordenando a Sun que se vaya a casa, y advirtiendo a Jae Lee que su acción no quedará sin consecuencias. El Señor Paik le encarga Jin Kwon, el marido de Sun, con la "entrega de un mensaje" para Jae Lee. Paik le deja claro que quiere muerto a Jae Lee, pero Jin deja claro que no tiene la intención de matarlo. Jin regresa a casa donde se encuentra Sun , después de haberse despedido del empleo que realizaba para el Señor Paik, y es posteriormente expoleado por las intenciones de Sun de huir con él a cualquier otra parte del mundo. Jin no quiere riesgos, a causa de lo cual explota, diciendo que el va a "entregar el mensaje" y abandona la casa. Se dirige al hotel, y violentamente ataca a Jae Lee. Le advierte que tiene que dejar Korea para no volver. Una vez que Jin vuelve al coche, Jin queda horrorizado cuando el cuerpo de Jae Lee cae sobre parte delantera de su automóvil, muerto , llevando en una mano el collar de perlas que había regalado a Sun. En el funeral (en el cual se encuentra presente el Señor Paik ya que tiene "negocios con el padre de Jae Lee) Sun pregunta a su padre si le contará o no a Jin las relaciones que presenció entre ella y Jae Lee. El dice que ese no es el lugar para hacerlo, y deja a Sun indicándole que vuelva a casa con su marido. Sucesos en tiempo real ordena a Colleen que capture el velero.]] Jack está sentado en una esquina del acuario donde él permanece cautivo. Juliet le trae un plato de sopa que dice que preparó para él. Una vez que vuelve con Ben, el cual se encuentra monitorizando a Jack, Sawyer y Kate desde una sala de video control, éste le reprocha que nunca ha preparado sopa para él. Colleen entra en ese momento y advierte a Ben que Sayid ha descubierto el pueblo falso y que posee un velero. Ben indica que ella debe de organizar un equipo para capturar el velero. Posteriormente, vemos a Colleen reuniendo un grupo de personas. En el velero, Sun se encuentra algo mareada pero parece recuperarse. Con el deseo de proteger a Sun y a su futuro hijo, Jin le dice a Sayid que cree que es el momento de volver al campamento. A esto Sayid reponde a Jin y Sun que no abandonará a Jack y sugiere cambiar de lugar para poder encender una nueva hoguera que sirva de señal. Sun se muestra de acuerdo con Sayid, y contrariando la opinión de su marido dirige el barco a otro lugar alrededor de la isla. En la playa, mientras los tres se encuentran preparando una hoguera, Sun pregunta a Sayid el motivo por el que les está mintiendo, reconociendo este que piensa que sus compañeros han sido capturados y que él intentará enfrentarse a los Otros y tomar dos prisioneros matando al resto. Le pide a Sun que mienta a Jin, pero Jin pronto se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, y le dice a Sun que sabe más inglés de lo que ella piensa y que le está haciendo daño con su mentira. construye la segunda señal de fuego.]] Más tarde, cuando oscurece, mientras Jin y Sayid están en la orilla, un grupo de los Otros aborda el barco. Colleen encuentra a Sun en el interior de la nave, y sorprendentemente Sun le dispara en el estómago después de los ruegos de Colleen de que no lo hiciera. Sun abandona la nave bajo el fuego de los disparos que le hacen. Los Otros se llevan el barco mientras Jin rescata a Sun del agua. mira la televisión dentro de La Hidra.]] Kate y Sawyer son llevados a una cantera en la que varios otros están trabajando. Pickett les da las instrucciones: Kate partirá con el pico las rocas y Sawyer las moverá. Kate pregunta si piensa que puede trabajar con ese vestido puesto, pero Pickett les dice que no les quiero oir quejarse ni decir nada y les amenaza con darles descarga eléctricas como le lleven la contraria. Kate, inmutable, responde que no se moverá hasta que no vea Jack, pero es entonces cuando Picket le da una descarga a Sawyer y ambos se ponen manos a la obra. Cuando está partiendo rocas y es observada mientras se agacha de forma libidonosa por Sawyer, Kate oye a alguien susurrándole desde los arbustos. Es Alex. Ella le pregunta si ha visto a Karl en la otra jaula, pero Kate (quien está en la jaula donde estuvo Karl) le responde negativamente. Alex le dice a Kate que lleva puesto su vestido, pero que Kate se ve mejor con él. Antes que Kate pueda decirle algo, Alex se va. besa a Kate.]] Ben visita a Jack y se presenta a sí mismo como Benjamin Linus. Le dice que le necesitará para que le haga algo en un futuro. Ben muestra a Jack un video de los Red Sox ganando las series mundiales de Béisbol para desmostrarle que ellos tienen contacto con el resto del mundo y pueden devolver a Jack a casa. Mientras Sawyer y Kate se encuentran trabajando en el exterior, Sawyer besa a Kate para provocar la reacción de los guardias. Sawyer lucha con ellos antes de ser reducido. Posteriormente Saywer revela que lo hizo para ver qué guardias representarían un problema si ellos intentan escapar. El episodio termina con Ben mirando una pila de monitores de televisión, observando y escuchando a Kate y Sawyer. Trivia General * Revelado por Benjamin Linus: ** La fecha actual en la isla es 29 de Noviembre de 2004. ** Ben conoce que George W. Bush ha sido reelegido presidente de los Estados Unidos de América (2 de Noviembre de 2004). ** Ben sabe que Christopher Reeve ha muerto. (10 de Octubre de 2004). ** Ben conoce que los Boston Red Sox ganaron las Series Mundiales de Beisbol (27 de Octubre de 2004). ** Ben indica que el "envió" a "casa" a Michael y Walt. ** Ben asegura que el puede "llevar" a "casa" a Jack si este hace lo que le pida en el momento oportuno. También le dice que para poder realizar esta tarea, Jack tiene que cambiar su "perspectiva". Parece que el comienza la palabra intentando decir "actitud" o "actos", pero cambia antes del final dicha palabra. * La noticia que Ben le da a Jack para convencerle que los Otros están en contacto con el mundo exterior es que los Red Sox ganaron las Series Mundiales de Beisbol. Una típica frase del padre de Jack, Christian Shephard, era, "Por esto los Red Sox nunca ganarán las Series Mundiales..." ** La noticia omite una linea del dialogo (en negrita) dicha por Joe Buck, el narrador del partido. ::"...back to Foulke... Red Sox fans have longed to hear it! The Boston Red Sox are World Champions! It has been 86 years, generations have come and gone, and for the first time since 1918 the Boston Red Sox are champions of baseball! A clean sweep for the St. Louis Cardinals, and the Red Sox celebrate in the middle of the diamond here at Busch Stadium." (Ben apaga la televisión) * El número de la habitación del hotel de Jae Lee era 1516. * Jin se encontró anteriormente con Jae Lee antes de que éste viera a Sun durante los hechos ocurridos en el flashback de "...And Found". Notas de Producción * Charlie, Claire, Desmond, Eko, Hurley, Locke, Nikki, y Paulo no aparecen en este episodio. * Este capítulo originalmente estaba planeado para emitirse como tercero de la tercera temporada, pero fue cambiado en orden con "Further Instructions" por desconocidas razones, posiblemente para dar mayor coherencia a la historia. * Una escena elimininada aparece en los extras de los dvds, en la que Jin habla con la madre de Jae Lee en su funeral. Gazapos y Errores de continuidad * Cuando Jae Lee se suicida y cae sobre el coche de Jin se puede ver claramente que no era el actor Tony Lee, sino un hombre con más cuerpo. ** Asimismo, durante esta escena, la posición de la mano que sostiene el collar cambia varias veces en los fotogramas. Referencias Culturales * Buffy, La Cazavampiros: "Sabes a fresas" es una frase que aparece en el episodio "Wrecked" de la sexta temporada. El escritor Drew Goddard trabajó en Buffy, al igual que trabajó en la primera temporada de Lost el escritor / productor David Fury. Glass Ballerina, The Glass Ballerina, The Glass Ballerina, The 3